


The Unexpected Morning

by piper1967



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper1967/pseuds/piper1967
Summary: Uninversity life & Rock band AU
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	The Unexpected Morning

校园&摇滚AU

人物可能严重ooc预警

情场浪子🐶预警

略邪恶莉莉预警

詹姆绿预警

————————————————

小天狼星·布莱克做梦也没有想到他在五星酒店房间那个非常舒适的大床上醒来时，旁边躺着莉莉·伊万斯。

小天狼星是附近一所综合大学大三的学生，专业车辆工程，他来自一个积攒了几个世纪财富的富有家族，就是人们口中的old money，几百年前东印度公司刚开的时候他的祖先就跑去印度赚取第一桶金。作为家族第一顺位继承人，布莱克家族的长子，他本来应该学习商科或者管理，像堂姐贝拉和纳西莎一样，毕业后进入家族企业开始实习，然后娶一个同样财阀出生的小姐。然而一意孤行的性格刻在了他的基因里，小天狼星冒着被母亲取消继承人身份的危险硬是选了车辆工程。

詹姆·波特是小天狼星的室友，他是一名体育生，家里拥有一款特别的洗发水专利，靠着这个专利赚了不少钱，算是new money. 詹姆与小天狼星第一次见面就一拍即合，两个不缺钱的公子哥决定组乐队。莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁是小天狼星隔壁宿舍的学生，莱姆斯专业是英国文学，彼得则听了家里的话选了兽医。詹姆喜欢莱姆斯温柔包容的性格，正好他会打鼓，而彼得勉强可以弹几下贝斯，反正一个乐队的贝斯手总是存在感最低的也没差，于是詹姆便拉着他两入了伙，四个人组了一个乐队。一开始想了好几个名字，小天狼星想叫The Predators，捕食者，听起来炫酷又有侵略性，但詹姆想了一个更酷的，The Marauders.

小天狼星和詹姆声线都不错，詹姆的声线温柔似水，每次唱情歌的时候感觉整个酒吧的姑娘都想往他身上扑，而小天狼星的声音更加低沉有磁性，他们两承担了主唱和一、二吉他，卢平是鼓手，彼得是贝斯手。

一开始掠夺者乐队只能在附近的酒吧周末的晚上表演两个小时，但是由于乐队成员的高颜值（主要是他和詹姆），他们又刻意模仿The Libertines搞了一个基得不能再基的两男一麦，每次演出的时候都能收获酒吧女生的各种尖叫声。

乐队的粉丝越来越多，加上他和詹姆都能写歌，最近几个月便有厂牌陆续找上门想签约。本来詹姆·波特完完全全可以像小天狼星一样过一种浪子生活，享受各式各样不同的姑娘，但是他偏偏在大一开学的时候看上了化学系的系花莉莉·伊万斯，非她不可，矢志不移地整整追求了她三年。

平心而论，莉莉·伊万斯确实长得很不错，一头茂密的深红色头发，翠绿的杏眼，那张与摩纳哥王妃格蕾丝·凯利十分相似的方形脸就是挑剔如小天狼星也不能说出什么缺点。莉莉人缘好，性格阳光，成绩出色又乐于助人，唯一的缺点眼光不太好就是整天和那个阴沉沉的同学西弗勒斯·斯内普在一起，不过反正他们上学期期末考大吵了一架绝交了。

但是凭着小天狼星的顶级外表和放荡不羁的性格，比莉莉·伊万斯长得更美的姑娘他也不是没有过，小天狼星秉承兔子不吃窝边草，朋友妻（未定）不可欺的原则，对莉莉·伊万斯就是见个面打个招呼的点头之交，而且莉莉多半还不理他。

可是为什么，为什么一个只是点头之交的女孩，现在躺在他的旁边，而且目测什么都没穿….

小天狼星感觉自己头好疼，他用食指抵住额头，晃了晃脑袋，试图想起昨晚喝断片之后的画面，但是什么也想不起来。

就在这时他旁边的莉莉·伊万斯打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地醒过来，她一睁眼就刚好与他对视。

那双美丽的绿眼睛盯着同样漂亮的灰眼睛。

小天狼星都准备好迎接她高分贝的叫声了，但没料到此时伊万斯居然狡黠一笑，对他吹了声口哨。

“早上好，布莱克。”伊万斯向他绽放一个无比灿烂的笑容。

如果此时伊万斯是他以前的任何一个姑娘，小天狼星多半会凑过去，给她一个绵长甜蜜的早安吻，但是现在小天狼星惊恐地瞪大那双灰眼睛，感觉整个世界都乱套了。

“你，你，你——”他伸出颤抖的手指着她，说话结结巴巴，“我们….昨…昨晚——”

“是的，我们昨晚就是…你懂的。”莉莉测过身，用一只手撑着脑袋望着他，此时看起来无比魅惑。

面对如此姣好的面庞和身/段，小天狼星却感觉像见了鬼一样。

“不不不，不可能——我——你——，不可能不可能——”小天狼星用力扯着自己那头黑色的卷发，试图回忆昨晚的画面，但是什么也没有，一片空白。

“怎么了，布莱克，你敢做不敢担？”莉莉眯起眼睛。

“不是，我——”

“事实就是如此，我们昨晚睡/了。”莉莉收起所有表情，一脸正色地对他说。

一见到莉莉这样小天狼星脑子反应过来了，他停止了刚才的动作，一脸警惕地盯着莉莉，“你想要什么，伊万斯？”

“跟聪明人打交道就是省心。”莉莉优雅地从被窝里起身，小天狼星在一瞬间别过脸去，余光却忍不住在她的身/体徘徊，他感觉自己身/上的某个部位越来越…

“我想要你说服詹姆·波特不再追求我。”莉莉一边往身上套衣服一边对他说。

“什么？”小天狼星一瞬间提高音量，他转过头来目光刚好碰到正在穿内/衣的莉莉，又连忙把头低下去。

“我给你一个月的时间，你让詹姆·波特放弃我，否则——”她现在低头系衬衫的扣子

“否则什么？”小天狼星此时的心砰砰地跳得飞快，有一种不祥的预感…

“否则我就把我们俩的床/照发给他。”莉莉现在全身穿戴整齐了，她转过身面对他。

“你还拍了床/照？！”小天狼星难以置信。

”对啊，只有足够有冲击力的画面才能让那个大傻子放弃我，不是吗？”莉莉撇了撇嘴角，一脸无所谓的表情。

“不是，你这何必，伊万斯，你完全可以用其他方式——”

“没用的布莱克，所有你能想到的方法我都试过了，我甚至当着他的面亲/了玛丽一口——”莉莉皱了皱鼻子。

“伊万斯，讲点道理，詹姆对你——”

“我知道他对我情根深种，”莉莉哼了一声，手不耐烦地一摆，像是在赶走什么讨厌的东西，“他天天骚扰我，每天都送百合花，我的宿舍和实验室都堆满了。还有，我都不知道他一个体育生是怎么每时每刻盯着手机，我半夜三点发一条Instagram他都能在一分钟内评论点赞！半夜三点！他是不用睡觉吗？”

“可能我们那会刚演出完。”小天狼星低头小声地接了一句，不过等他接受到来自莉莉狠狠的一瞪，他立马噤声。

“我知道你们俩感情最好，所以只有我和你睡/了的事被他知道，他才会放弃我——”

“伊万斯，冷静，冷静。不然你可以告诉他….你跟鼻涕精约会？”

“我试过了！”莉莉突然提高音量，听起来有些歇斯底里，“我上次跟他说我跟西弗亲/过，他说没关系反正你们绝交了！”

小天狼星扶额，怎么忘了这事。

“反正詹姆.波特那个死脑筋，只有铁打的事实摆在他面前，他才会放弃..”

“那你也不能找我啊，我们乐队下个月就要签约了，你这一弄不是得——”

“如果不是你平时好这口，我会有机会吗？”莉莉瞥了他一眼。

“我…我昨晚喝醉了，完全没有意识到是你，如果我知道——”

"听着布莱克，我给你一个月，时间够充足了，我也不想当小野洋子。你这么聪明，不怎么读书期末都是考专业第一，找个姑娘让他在一个月内喜欢上也好，哪怕你跟他表白说其实你喜欢他也好，我要詹姆·波特在一个月内放弃我，不然你就等着——"

一想到詹姆知道自己睡/了他喜欢姑娘的画面，小天狼星打了一个冷战。

现在莉莉双手叉腰，有点恼火地瞪着他。

小天狼星现在十分渴望自己是在做梦，他甚至在被窝里狠狠地掐了自己的大/腿，疼得他两条好看的眉毛都皱到了一起。

不幸的是，现在是现实世界，小天狼星目光与眼睛仿佛在喷火的莉莉碰了一起，他马上移开了。

“好….吧…我答应你我会想办法。”小天狼星一脸无奈地说。

“OK,那我走了,布莱克。”莉莉背包准备离开。

“等等——”小天狼星喊住他。

莉莉转过身，扬起眉毛。

“能….让我看一下…我们的床/照吗？”小天狼星越说越小声，说到最后一个单词的时候感觉像是苍蝇的嗡嗡声。

随着他的每一个单词吐出来莉莉的眉毛越扬越高，等他说完她一脸冷酷地问：“你想我现在马上发给波特看吗？布莱克？正好给我节省一个月的时间。”

“没有没有——千万别伊万斯，请你千万别——“小天狼星惊恐地疯狂摆手。

莉莉甩给他一个白眼，“再会，布莱克，我等你的好消息。”

房间门砰得一声关上了。

“再…会，伊万斯…”小天狼星喃喃自语。

“啊——————”

过了几秒五星酒店的顶级套房传来了一阵鬼哭狼嚎。


End file.
